


Epoca

by Karmapolicef



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Feels, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Sherlock Likes to Dance, Translation, just them being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25669426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karmapolicef/pseuds/Karmapolicef
Summary: Just one lovely night in Argentina, Sherlock and John like to dance together.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 15





	Epoca

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [época](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/660298) by William Hecter. 



> Hi ! :)  
> This fic was translated from french, if you're curious you can find the original work (written by me) here : https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13443150/1/%C3%89poca  
> I really hope that you will like this little OS ! I wrote it more than a year ago and I thought that i'd be a great exercise to translate it in english ! Btw I don't have a beta and english isn't my first language so feel free to tell me if there are any mistakes...   
> Also, here's the link to the song they're dancing to : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jc7Lt5FLRiA  
> Anyway, enjoy !

He laughed and stroked his hand into his hair, seen by and outside eye he probably looked ridiculously clumsy, but he didn’t care. In the arms of his lover, he smiled and moved his hips and arms. His face was luminous, brightened by the lanterns hanging from the beams, his happiness made him look radiant, it had been years since he hadn’t felt this happy. Who could have guessed it? The clucky soldier dancing to a Latin music with Sherlock Holmes in a little village in Argentina? Was it really real? John Watson often wondered but his thought disappeared completely as Sherlock was firmly pressing his hand in his back and his hips against his. He guided John, taking him into a dance full of sensuality and love. Without surprise, John noticed Sherlock’s perfect rhythm and steps, the man knew how to dance and leaning against his thin torso felt like heaven. The air was hot and the music so loud that the ocean felt silent. With their bare feet in the sand, they were in symbiosis. In the middle of the dancing crowd, it was just them, and despite the high number of dancers, they only saw each other, loosing themselves in each other’s gaze.

Sherlock’s curls were stick to his forehead and his shirt to his back. He smiled, pleased to see his lover so happy. He strengthened his hand on John’s hip and laughed happily. Love was so addictive, a second spent against John was worth more than a dose of heroin. The endorphin secreted by his brain spread in his limbs, and Sherlock was high, happy as he had never been.

_Si desaparecióen_

_mi aparecerá creyeron_

_que murió y aquí se nace,_

_aquí la vida renace_

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you liked it ! Don't forget to leave kuddos (if you enjoyed it) and comments ! :)


End file.
